the_secret_fleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Lasers
Lasers are one of your three active defenses against enemy's missiles. The Laser room aboard all ships in ToH is a ship location where laser and general power ups can be placed and which can be upgraded to improve your laser effectiveness. The Officer in charge of Counter-Missiles is George Weatherly, your Tactical Defenses Officer. Laser power ups improve your laser effectiveness. Lasers Function In combat, they are used to shoot down incoming missiles. Upgrading Lasers room Improving Lasers room level improves how many targets can your lasers target. Ship levels seem to be ship-specific, so the below table may not be 100% accurate. At level 1, Laser Targets value is 2 At level 2, Laser Targets value is 3 At level 3, Laser Targets value is 5 At level 3, Laser Targets value is 6 At level 4, Laser Targets value is 7 At level 5, Laser Targets value is 8 At level 6, Laser Targets value is 9 At level 7, Laser Targets value is 11 At level 8, Laser Targets value is 12 At level 9, Laser Targets value is 14 At level 10, Laser Targets value is 15 Lasers Components Most, but not all standard* equipment comes in five versions: Common (White), Uncommon (Green), Rare (Blue), Very Rare (Purple) and Legendary (Gold). * Common Equipment starts out at level 1, and can be upgraded to level 2. * Uncommon Equipment starts out at level 2, and can be upgraded to level 4. * Rare Equipment starts out at level 3, and can be upgraded to level 6. * Very Rare Equipment starts out at level 4, and can be upgraded to level 8. * Legendary Equipment starts out at level 5, and can be upgraded to level 10. *Please note that some of the unique equipment awarded from live events may have different initial and maximum levels. *Laser Charger - improves the speed of laser recharge. Component names: lv 1 - Cycling Laser Charger, lv 2 - Nuclear Pump Laser Charger, lv 3 - Oscillating Laser Charger, lv 4 - Quantum Pump Charger, lv 5 - Gravity Pump Laser Charger *Integrators - improves the speed of repairing laser damage. Component names: lv 1 - Laser Integrator, lv 2 - Automated Integrator, lv 3 - Robotic Laser Integrator, lv 4 - Full-Spetrum Integrator, lv 5 - BuShips Intellic Integrator *Phasers - improves the damage of your lasers. Component names: lv 1 - Pulsed Phaser, lv 2 - Oscillating Phaser, lv 3 - Omni-Arrayed Phaser, lv 4 - Q-Switched Phaser, lv 5 - Pararell Wave Phaser *Disruptors - improve missile damage to laser systems. Component names: lv 1 - Pulsing Laser Disruptor, lv 2 - EM Laser Disruptor, lv 3 - Oscillating Disruptor, lv 4 - Prism-Cloud Disruptor, lv 5 - ONI EM Laser Destabilizer Unique equipment is more powerful than the comparable standard equipment, and may combine the functions of multiple equipment types. For example, it may increase system level and system repair rate or recharge rate. Unique components obtainable from Live Events only: *Laser Regenerator - obtainable from Week 3 July 2014 event. Combines Laser Charger and System Booster. Strategy As everywhere except engineering, level boosters that increase the room system points are important. Two maxed level 4 boosters will provide enough power to fully charge the room on the final (third) ship. You should run one laser damaging Disruptors component. With enough missile power even a mid-level component will make your Hull Perpetrators take down enemy's lasers almost as quickly as dedicated missiles would. Laser Charger are important in getting your defenses recharged so that ideally you can use them against each incoming salvo. Phasers increase the amount of damage lasers make so you should consider installing one when missiles are getting through even when they're being fired upon. Integrators, like all repair boosters, should not be used. You are much better using Chargers and shooting enemy missiles then letting them hit you and fixing the damage, which is a loosing battle (pun intended). External links *Laser defence clusters at Honorverse wikia Category:Departments